The present invention relates to an electronic watch comprising an oscillating mass coupled to the rotor of a generator by means of a gear train. Watches of this type are known, e.g. from CH-B-671 669 or from WO 92/04 662. The generators of these known watches comprise a unique rotor and stator which requires a considerable multiplication of the rotation of the oscillating mass in order to obtain an appropriate speed, respectively an efficiency and a power appropriate of the generator. Further, the generator requires enough place in the movement of the watch and anyhow, in any case, this requires a special movement comprising the oscillating mass, the gear train and the proper generator.